Secuelas y recuerdos de un alma en tristeza, odio y rencor
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Trata de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Kenji, durante prácticamente toda su vida; de cómo Kaoru y él se quedaban esperando a Kenshin en sus largos viajes.


¡Hola de nuevo! sí, aquí yo con un fic nuevo y que forma parte del género angustia. Verán, no suelo hacer fics de ese género pero...en ese momento que lo creé, me sentía sola (debido a que me fuí de viaje y por eso no han notado que he chacoteado por ahí XD) y me acordé del Ova y...¡tarán!

Espero que les agrade, por que a mí... no sé si está algo mál o no me acostumbro a leer este tipo de género pero buano, les sugiero que comenten :3

Cierto, se les agradece por los comentarios de mi anterior fic "Todo depende de la perspectiva de la persona". Wow, no creí que estaba tan bien jajaja. He leído que quieren conti, de hecho... creo que lo haré estoy a la mitad del capítulo así que esperen con paciencia x3

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y a Sony (malditos los de Sony sin corazón, me hicieron llorar) quién este último creó la saga de los Ovas. Creado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

No entiendo… simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza por más que lo piense, por más que intento entender sin éxito alguno…

¿Cómo mi madre pudo enamorarse de ti?

¿Del sujeto que siempre la hace esperar y por él, ella es infeliz?

Desde muy pequeño, le preguntaba a mamá el porqué se marcha tan seguido, para luego regresar y marcharse de nuevo

"– _Mamá ¿él nos odia? –_ En ese entonces, apenas tenía cuatro años– _¿es por eso que se va tan pronto?_

Me miró sorprendida, debido a la pregunta que le planteé. Sonrió dos minutos después de que le haya preguntado y contestó.

Esa sonrisa sin felicidad completa, esa sonrisa que en el fondo se desgarraba en tristeza y pedía ser rescatado o consolado.

– _Claro que no, el nos ama mucho –_ me abrazó– _Sólo que él… tiene asuntos que resolver_

– _¿Y esos asuntos son más importantes que nosotros? ¿Qué su familia? ¿nuestra familia? _

Enmudeció. No encontraba la forma de responderme a eso."

Mamá… por su culpa, por culpa de aquel sujeto ¡no muestras esa cálida sonrisa que anhelo ver en tu rostro!

Tengo muy pocos recuerdos… de cuando éramos una "familia plena y feliz". Mamá sonreía abiertamente, sin pizca de tristeza o algo parecido en sus ojos.

¿Acaso no puedo hacerte feliz? ¿Por qué él solo puede hacerte feliz?

Conforme va pasando el tiempo la tristeza, el odio, el rencor se iba apoderando de mí, debido al abandono de Kenshin y la tristeza y pena que le dejó a mi madre.

No me atrevo a llamarle "padre" porque nunca lo fue, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Por más que Yahiko me golpee para entrar en razón, por más que Tsubame insista y diga sus razones, incluso mi madre… no me harán cambiar de opinión.

Por más razones coherentes, eso no justifica lo que hizo, eso no justifica los quince años que mamá lo estuvo esperando día y noche; y cada día iba al puerto a encontrar rastro alguno de él, en vano.

¿Sabes? Creo que me odio a mí mismo, porque tengo que parecerme a ti, tengo que parecerme al tú de joven. Me rehúso el tener que parecerme a ti en cualquier aspecto.

Yo… no tengo padre, porque padre no sólo se dedica a darme la vida (bueno, parte de eso) sino el que educa, el que siempre esté a tu lado, pero tú no hiciste nada de eso.

He estado pensando, lo he pensado muchas veces y siempre termino en lo mismo, creo que sería mejor que me fuera para aprender una técnica superior, si... una para obtener más fuerza; quiero saber cual es la verdadera fuerza. Pero antes de tenerlo en definitivo y marcharme, admitiré algunas cosas aunque me duela el orgullo:

Siempre quise que estuvieras con nosotros, tener a alguien a quien idolatrar, una figura paterna que cuente sus aventuras y jugaríamos todo el día sin cansancio. Quizás, nos llevaríamos muy bien y cada año de tanabata, regalarle muchas flores a mamá, y también en cada primavera, ver caer las flores de cerezo

¿Sabías que a mamá le encantan mucho?

Papá… te quería, te quería a pesar de haberte marchado ¿y sabes? Yo también esperaba con ansias tu regreso para hablar juntos, pero eres muy cortante y sólo me respondes en monosílabos; pero me daba igual, de alguna u otra forma era lo de menos ya que regresabas cansado y no querías que te molestara. Pero hubo una cosa que no lo toleraré, y es el hacer infeliz a tu esposa, sólo por seguir… algo que prácticamente es inalcanzable ¿Eso es querer?

Decidí aprender el estilo hiten Mitsurugi. Sí, el mismo que el tuyo para demostrarte que puedo ser muy fuerte y formar una leyenda más grande que la que tú has formado hace más de veinte años. No quiero un estilo de no-matar o de proteger, quiero el estilo que dominó el famoso asesino…

"_Hitokiri Battôsai"_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿saben? Cuando lo volví a leer, me dio pena y rabia, era como ver el seisou-hen de nuevo XD

Siempre le he tenido rabia a Kenji por esa forma de pensar (se estarán preguntando "entonces ¿por qué a esta boluda se le ocurre hacer un fanfic así?") Es decir, me da rabia el querer aprender con anhelo el estilo hiten Mitsurugi, con el propósito de querer vengarse (prácticamente) de Kenshin por la infelicidad de Kaoru. Además, a Kaoru no le gustaría que su hijo hiciera eso, peormente en la condición que se encontraba, tan enferma…

Pero póngase a pensar del otro modo, si estuvieran en el lugar de Kenji ¿harían lo mismo por causarle tanta infelicidad al ser que te entendió, que te hablaba con una calidez y etc., etc., etc.? Yo digo que si, es decir, sentiría lo mismo y ganas no me faltarían de hacer lo mismo que él pero… no está bien. De todos modos, es mí padre después de todo y mí madre no se sentiría nada feliz de lo que vaya a hacer (oh, que reflexión, me siento como Pablo Neruda: megusta:)

En fin, de una manera u otra, me siento algo identificada con Kenji (dije algo) debido a que él le tiene más fanatismo a su mamá que a su papá y… yo soy igual en ese aspecto y en el problema familiar que está pasando. Es algo similar que pasó conmigo, pero creo que las aguas se calmaron XD

Nos vemos después. Ja-ne

Posdata: Ok esta parte "padre no sólo se dedica a darme la vida (bueno, parte de eso) sino el que educa, el que siempre esté a tu lado, pero tú no hiciste nada de eso." Estuvo del asco para una persona como Kenji XD o eso creo, pero quise plasmar las enseñanzas que me dijo mi madre cuando tenía seis o nueve años xD

Posdata 2: Hice este fanfic para ver como me salía en este tipo de género (veo que ha salido muy… ¿corta venas? XD), y también porque estaba de viaje y mis padres me dejaron con unos familiares… imagínense de estar sola… por allá, con un pocotón de gente y que gritan como si no hubiese un mañana xD me sentía vilmente adoptada y muy sola, así que en un momento de arrebato hice este fic y ¡taran! Ya está en la página de fanfiction XD

Posdata 3: ¡Dejen reviews! T_T felicitaciones, tomatazos, lechugazos, libros, espadas lo que sea XD (excepto insultos ._.) También acepto las críticas constructivas. Como sabrán, nadie es perfecto y si me salió algo mal, fuera de contexto, errores, tíldes háganmelo saber n_n


End file.
